Magic of the book
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Harry is persuaded to read during his summer holidays by Hermione. Harry uses his work money to buy an Inuyasha, coloured manga book that apparently has a bit of magic to it! Will Harry quit his job for a man that goes by the name of Sesshomaru? Hp/Sess
1. Chapter 1

**This idea sort of came a bit weird to me but I'll try it out anyway and see what you think. Here's coming at you, another Hp tale but just added with another tail XD**

**Summary: Hermione nags Harry about reading over the summer holidays while doing his job as a waiter. Harry uses the earned money from work to put toward buying manga from one of the shops in his town. After hearing so much about the manga and anime, Harry thinks of buying the Inuyasha manga. **

**During the night, Harry is almost finished reading the manga when he reaches a part of the manga that shows a man with long, flowing, silvery hair and markings on his face and forehead. Harry imagines the man in his head as to thinking, how is it that he has such long hair that for the instant, the book itself starts lighting up. Harry, startled, throws the book to the floor and watches as the man he had just thought of begins to come out. **

**Warning: Contains Violence and let's just say it's made for older teens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sesshomaru, full demon and brother to a half demon, Inuyasha. The man had a glaring gaze that could threaten a police officer if he wanted to. Harry remained unmoved and stayed still, not taking any chances. He refused to blink in case the man was real and decided to kill him, he would be a step ahead and would dodge an attack if he had to. Harry gulped as he began to breathe again.

The man looked around Harry's room, realizing the small space and knelt down to a magazine that appeared to have a half naked girl on the front cover. Harry began to move forward but stopped on sight of the man's claws that were threatening to slice him. Harry backed down and stepped back a few steps, watching the man do as he pleased in his room.

"Sir...are you a wizard?" The man peered over his shoulder, never losing his stare.

"No. Where is my brother?" The man asked as he faced Harry.

"Y-you came out of that book sir." Harry explained to him and pointed to the book on the floor. The man looked down and picked it up with ease as if swiping up water.

"So I can see." The man then dropped the book on the floor and began to leave the room.

"W-wait! You can't go just yet!" Harry ran in frond of his door and blocked the man's way.

"Move if you don't wish to get hurt, boy." The man threatened him, but Harry had met worse people.

"You can't. I'm the only one who knows how to get you back to your world. So you will do as I say and stay here. I'm Harry. Harry Potter"

"I am Sesshomaru. what world is this?" Harry let out a sigh of relief and sat down on his bed, notioning for Sesshomaru to sit down next to him. Sesshomaru took a seat and crossed his legs instead of letting them hang.

"Well, I'm from the wizard world but I was raised here in the muggle world."

"Muggle..." Harry knew that Sesshomaru was asking a question.

"It means non-magic folk. People who can't use magic like I can."

"I see. I thank you for your concern and hospitality but I really must go and find my brother. He's doing something really stupid right now."

_This guy's all about his brother. I wonder what Hermione will say when she finds this man in here._ Harry thought as he smiled his reassurance at Sesshomaru.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, I have a headache right now! Will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I ever tired! Between making my online stories and my RL story, it's hard to keep track of most of them but whatever. I will keep updating and hopefully I won't have to work tonight. This going out to all fans of Harry Potter AND Inuyasha! Guess I should say Sesshomaru huh.**

**Tatsuya: I found the CUTEST pillow for Natsume-kun!**

**Me: That's...great...**

**Warning: Contains humor, violence.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own either Harry or Sessy.**

* * *

It was an awkward silence that Harry had refused to let it go any longer. He remembered on other occasions when there were times such as this awkward moment that he had to endure all because he could speak to a snake. He had been fidgeting with his fingers with a piece of string wrapped around his index. He hadn't noticed he was doing it until he looked down and quickly took it off and rolled it into a small ball, throwing it onto the floor afterward.

The man looked to be in a deep concentration and thought and was staring at the floor for the longest time. Harry knew he wasn't going to get to bed anytime soon and probably felt that it was time to tell him to turn his mind ioff just this once. He had his job to go to as a waiter in a small resturaunt just beside the tailor's shop. He had been a waiter for two years now and was living happily on his own until now.

"I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow." Harry suggested as he laid down on his single bed and placed his hands under the back of his head; staring at the ceiling and wondered if this was all just a dream that he would snap out of.

"You expect me to sleep in an awful looking room you call your home? It's a bit dusty and the floor looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a while." Harry had to admit it. The man was sharp like a fox to have noticed such details.

The floor had not been cleaned for a couple of weeks now and it was due to Harry's lack of keeping things tidy. It had all gone downhill after him and Ron had gotten into a fight. Harry still hasn't gotten a word to him or anything back and was beginning to worry.

"Well it's all I've got, so until then, you have the floor to yourself." Harry didn't mean to be snooty like a rich snob; but he was tired, upset and stressed like any normal person would be.

"I guess I can look for him tomorrow. Rin will not be so pleased to have me gone." Sesshomaru dropped to his knees in a graceful way and let himself fall to the wooden floor.

Harry was turned on his side and facing the wall but was still wide awake. He wasn't sure he felt trusting anymore. Sesshomaru looked like a dangerous character and Harry didn't have his wand with him at the time. He could hear the man's steady breathing. It was strange to have another person in his bedroom other then his friends.

"Do you always let your guests sleep on this floor?" Harry didn't know what to say to the question. Of course he wouldn't but if the person looked to be out of this world and just plain frightning, then he would let the guest sleep there. He wasn't going to tell the man that though.

"Not really...but I only have one bed, you can't fit on here. You're taller then me and much wider." Harry felt like he insulted the man.

"Such an excuse is not permitted toward a demon like myself." Sesshomaru got himself off the wooden floor and towered over Harry for a few seconds before getting in the bed next to him.

"H-hey! You didn't ask if you could come in!"

"A demon doesn't ask for anything. I can take over this bed when ever I feel like it. I, Sesshomaru, should not have to ask a mere peasant as yourself for room on a bed." Sesshomaru used his claws to dig under Harry's body and lifted him up and over himself and let him fall onto the floor with a hard THUMP!

"I don't need permission." With that said and done, Sesshomaru laid his head full of hair, onto the pillow that was originally for Harry.

Harry got a little agitated and got to his feet in a hurry just to see that the man had closed his eyes and was already fast asleep. Like a flame burning on a windowsill and had suddenly gone out from one single wave of air.

Harry could see how peaceful the man looked while sleeping and was tempted to touch his forehead just to see if the mark of half a moon was really in his skin or if it was just a sticker from a store. Harry silenced his breath and tried to control himself from sweating and kept his head cool enough to bend over the man.

Sesshomaru's hair kept getting in the way but it didn't seem to bother him in the least as he slept on. The man didn't make any noises such as snoring, coughing or anything of that sort. Instead he was just a quiet, sleeping man. His chest rose like a normal person and he had an arm and two legs like a normal person.

Harry read what had happened to this man and his shoulder. His brother, Inuyasha had apparently sliced his arm off during a battle. Harry was surprised to see no blood had been dripping from the battle he had with Inuyasha but was relieved more or less that the man was being given a chance to take a load off from fighting people.

Harry felt drawn to the man's hair, as it was overflowing with such beauty that no woman could ever have accomplished in their daily lives unless it were a movie. It was gathered together at the back but flowed like a river all down his back. Harry felt awful for thinking of this strange man as a woman and sat back down against the bed, silently.

_It's times like these I wish Hedwig were still around..._Harry thought as he began to drift into a deep sleep. Hopefully it had all been a dream.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, short for a reason!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another few weeks and I finally get to go back to school! I'm up for it! Been watching too much Black Butler shows. Sorry for not updating this in a while, had the sudden urge to do it since I dreamt of Sasuke last night.**

**Warning: Contains violence and inappropriate stuff not for children, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry potter series, so you can stop thinking I do, right now!

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next morning in a cold and stiff manner. His position had not changed but he did find himself drooling at the corner of his mouth. He arched his back, painfully, and got up from his not-so-fun position on the floor. His but ached from sitting all night and rubbing it was not of any help. He looked down at the bed only to notice the man with silver, fine, hair-was gone. He noticed something had happened to the pillow and he looked closely at it.

"Don't look for me, I'm forever in your grattitude. But there is something I must do no matter what. Sesshomaru." Harry stared at the wrecked pillow for a few seconds before it hit him.

The man with such beautiful looks and weird markings was now probably out in the streets by now, acting like an idiot in front of everyone. Harry was sure this was going to be a bad start for the day. He changed out of his old clothes from yesterday, burshed his hair as best as he could and raced out to find his new friend.

He wasn't far down the street when he heard the screaming of a girl not too far up ahead. Without hesitating or thinking, he dashed off in a hurry toward the group of people who had surrounded the sound of the girl's voice. Everyone was in a fright and seemed to be attacking whoever or whatever was making the little girl cry.

"Excuse me please! Please, I'm sorry, I need to get through." Harry pushed his way inside and saw the reason for the commotion.

There was Sesshomaru, as predicted in Harry's mind as being a person who stands out too much. On top of his outfit, he made a little kid cry. Harry was about to ease the crowd and send them on their way if it weren't for Sesshomaru.

"Humans are so arrogant. If you all value your lives, clear my path this instant!" Sesshomaru's glare caught Harry's eyes and he smiled in a way he never thought a human could smile.

"Sesshomaru!" The crowd dispersed and left to go on their ways, hoping to not take note of the little incident.

"Is this how villagers welcome other people?" Sesshomaru asked him as he looked around at the frightened people.

Harry got closer and closer by the time the crowds of people left. Sesshomaru's nails grew back to their normal size and his hair stopped swirling in the air. Harry let out a long sigh and took a few steps toward him.

"Why do you approach me?" Harry was a bit confused.

"Why not?" Harry took another step.

"You remind of someone..." Sesshomaru stopped and somehow Harry got the feeling that the strange aura had lifted.

Harry didn't know what to reply with but gave the girl a helping hand at getting up. She smiled her thanks and ran to find her parents. Harry turned his gaze to Sesshomaru, letting his eyes rest on the normal looking nails on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Humans should know their place when addressing a demon." Harry shook his head and walked foward until he was face to face with him.

"You're really weird, do you know that?" Harry couldn't help laughing at the strange man.

He was like a kid trying to put up a brave front to hide a deep sadness from within. Harry sort of admired him for it.

"I'm not weird. Just not from this world. Humans are indeed, strange." Harry began escorting Sesshomaru back to his apartment.

The afternoon came faster then predicted and Harry was having a tough time keeping the man from destroying everything in sight. First his phone rang, which caused Sesshomaru to break it in half because it was too 'noisy'.

Next, as Harry had been in the shower, Sesshomaru had replaced the towel that Harry had left hanging on the rack, with a sheet from the bed. And if things weren't getting odd enough, Harry had been stuck in the bathroom for a quite a long time because of Sesshomaru's curiosity.

The demon couldn't see what was wrong with being in the same room with a another man, Harry felt uncomfortable having an older man in the same room as him. He didn't know how to explain to him any other way.

"How old are you, Sesshomaru?" Harry asked as he took his top off but kep his pants and socks on.

"I've lost count. You?" Harry cleared his throat.

"T-twenty one. since I heard Inuyasha's at least hundreds of years old...I'm guessing you're older than me, huh?"

"Don't ever say his name in front of me." Sesshomaru was now standing on both his feet and giving Harry a piercing look with sharp eyes.

"Sorry. Can you get out please?" Harry asked as he began to undo his pants zipper and button.

"Whatever for? We are both males. I will not force myself onto another male, such as yourself. You may rest easy." Sesshomaru sat back down on the toilet seat and dealt with his own problems of fixing a bandage in his finger.

Harry was amazed that the man had both his arms still considering the fact one of them had been slashed away by his brother just before he came to Harry's world. He would believe the odd man this one time only.

He took the res of his attire off and set up a bath instead of taking a simple shower. Harry felt a bit awkward having to take a bath when Sesshomaru was around. Perhaps it was so that he would have a common bath without the other man being curious of what was going on.

Harry could feel Sesshomaru's gaze upon him as he slipped into the warm and refreshing bath tub full of hot, steamy water. He rested his back up against the back of the tub and tried not to make eye contact with the other man. He would have used the privacy with the curtain's help, but it would only arouse the man's curiosity even more.

A few minutes ticked by and it wasn't long until Harry watched as the man stripped down as well and got in at the other hand. Harry pulled his legs up and was trying not to look him in the eye.

"Stop staring at me and just hurry and leave already!" Harry could tell that he was watching him with interest and he could not cope with being watched by another guy.

"It's only the two of us. And as I've said before, I won't do anything to you." Sesshomaru dropped the conversation quickly and began to smell around.

"What are you doing?" Harry watched as the other man sniffed around like a dog.

"I smell something. It's a really amazing scent too." Sesshomaru began to get closer to Harry's legs.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to Harry's blushing face. He sniffed again and looked down between Harry's legs.

"I-idiot, where are you looking!" Harry covered his lower half as much as possible with both his legs and one hand, while trying to push the demon away with his other hand.

"I know I said I wouldn't do anything to you, but could you open your legs for me?" Harry was beyond feeling guilty for him.

Harry got up fast and tried to get out of the tub quicker. Before Harry could step out of the tub, his feet gave out from underneath him and sent him flying backwards, only to realize that he had been caught by the demon. Harry felt weird being in the arms of a man, it was different from being hugged by his god father.

"You should be grateful I decided to take a bath with you. Are you hurt?" Harry was feeling like he was in a state of shock.

"I-I think so...thanks." Harry felt a little shaken up still and wanted to stay in the man's arms a while longer.

"Your eyes remind me of that girl..." Sesshomaru trailed off and let his arms fall.

"A girl?" Harry couldn't explain why, but he was suddenly interested in what this woman would see in a guy like this.

"A stupid human girl who stuck her nose into other affairs other then her own. Her and my brother seemed rather close when I last saw them. I'm surprised he's watching out for such a fragile human."

"So...what about this 'Rin' character who usually hangs around you? Is she a demon too?"

"She was a mute girl before I brought her back to life. She would always bring me something to eat when I was wounded by my brother. I guess you can say...I pitied her for being so frail."

"And from what I've seen...Rin is a little girl so you couldn't possibly-" Harry was cut off.

" 'Possibly' what?" Harry was wondering if he should continue the strange conversation.

"I mean, you're not interested in her, are you? I'm not a big fan of the series, but I've seen some pictures with you and Rin together." Harry felt like he were talking with the author about the books.

"I think I'd like to see her as a daughter. What about you? Do you live alone?" Harry felt strange being asked certain questions.

"Yeah. My friends have their own lives happening for them. And I haven't made anymore friends since my days at Hogwarts. My job's keeping me occupied at the moment."

"Is Hogwarts a village?" Harry couldn't tell if it were his imagination or not, but he thought he saw Sesshomaru inching closer again.

"No. It was my school. So...why don't you like Inuyasha?" Harry could feel the water drops off of Sesshomaru's body as the man stared at Harry like fresh meat.

"I thought I told you never, to say that ugly, disgustful name in front of me!" Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Harry's neck and brought him closer.

"S-st...op." Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal from their vulgar state of transformation but he did not take his hand off of Harry's neck.

He loosened his grip but kept it tight enough so that Harry couldn't pry his hand off. He sniffed again and this time, near Harry's head full of hair. He released Harry's neck and began to lick Harry's ear lobe.

"S-Sesshomaru, knock it off!" Harry couldn't find the strength to push the demon away just yet and allowed him to search his body for a certain smell that was supposedly coming from him.

"You smell...nice." Was all Sesshomaru would say before licking Harry's collar bone.

"H-how can a man smell nice? Do all demons do this to people?" Harry wasn't sure he was thinking straight.

"None of the men I've smelled, smell like you do right now. I'm the only demon to be doing this to another man. I smell something from you. A sweet scent that should only come from women."

"W-what are you doing? This is a small tub!" Harry was lifted up into Sesshomaru's arms as though he were being rescued from something.

Sesshomaru eyed Harry like an eagle approaching its next victim. He sniffed Harry from head to toe, and licked him in certain places. Harry was feeling uneasy with it all but he felt a little comfortable being with a person he knew.

"That scent is so alluring. How do the other men not attack you after smelling you?" Sesshomaru licked Harry's chest twice before letting Harry reply.

"N-not everyone is a demon like you." Harry felt his heart racing at the thought of this escalating to further positions.

The demon's tongue was getting closer and closer to the embarrassing part. Harry shut his eyes as Sesshomaru began to feel him up by placing his hands over his lower half of his body. Harry shuddered and was about to let out a small moan.

"Your scent is getting stronger by the minute, Harry." Sesshomaru trailed his pointed fingers over Harry's chest as he placed small kisses on Harry's neck.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he wanted to smell the scent again, but just seeing a vulnerable human like Harry was already getting him worked up. He continued putting small kisses over his chest and started working his way down to Harry's abdomen.

Harry wasn't sure if this was just an illusion or a dream of his. To believe such a beautiful man was willing to actually touch him was enough to send Harry flying to the moon and back.

"That scent is really driving me insane. Is there any way you can control it?" Harry let out another moan as Sesshomaru nipped at his ear, playfully.

Sesshomaru took Harry's next few moans as a 'no'. He could feel Harry's body trembling as he dug his pointed fingers into Harry's behind. The demon made sure he was as gentle as a lamb, making sure Harry wouldn't feel hurt by his nails.

"I'll make you feel better soon." Sesshomaru kissed Harry's forehead with a gentle motion.

"Is this what demons do to other demons?" Harry wasn't sure where that had come from, but he wanted the man's answer anyway.

"I've decided to make you my mate. I'll make sure to make the bite mark on your neck, just in case another male approaches you." Sesshomaru explained to him.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry to cut it short! But I got more in mind! TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never thought I'd be doing so many fics in a few days. This is fun but torture at the same time! .**

**Warning: Contains mature scenes not meant for children. Still want to read? Go ahead!**

**I don't own anything containing or production of Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Harry was not sure what to reply with. His thoughts were going fuzzy and his words were not coming out as much has he had hoped for. He felt indeed, strange that a much older and beautiful guy was touching him in a sensitive place. His breathing came out heavier as though he could no longer breathe. The door to the bathroom was closed and was creating a sauna type atmosphere that was sure to put anybody to sleep. Sesshomaru's reassuring gaze caught Harry's eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." Perhaps there wasn't such a thing as the term 'weird' from Sesshomaru's world. Without thinking, Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward, meeting the man's lips with his own.

The demon smiled and kissed Harry back. It was an unexpected move on Harry's side, since this was the same man who was so defiant on him sleeping in the same bed with a demon. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this was pure coincidence or some things a human would call 'fate'. He had not expected to grow a liking to a human like Harry.

"I like this side of you, Harry. Your scent would drive any other demon crazy. Glad to have you all to myself." Sesshomaru lifted the naked man from the tub and stepped out of the bath with ease.

Still drenched with hot water, Sesshomaru made his way to the small cot like bed and laid the naked man down in front of him, eyeing Harry's skin and eyes. To Sesshomaru, it was a delicious sight to behold. The demon toppled over Harry with grace as he stared into Harry's eyes. Harry was starting to feel embarrassed by the strong gaze and tried to use the blanket from under him as a cover.

"S-stop staring at me so intimately!" Sesshomaru sniffed around Harry's body again, making Harry feel more uncomfortable with the situation.

"If you were a demon, Harry, you'd smell your own scent too!" Sesshomaru looked as though he were going to dig in for a big feast.

Sesshomaru started with licking Harry's body all over. Lapping up the excessive water drops and trails that were left on his legs, chest and anywhere else he could see water. For some reason, Harry had to admit that this man's tongue was good at drying things. The feeling of it on the other hand was in a whole different world. Sesshomaru's hair had once been stuck at his back, but now that it was beginning to dry out, it was becoming looser by the minute, certain strands were falling off Sesshomaru's shoulder and barely touched Harry's shoulder.

Sesshomaru stopped licking Harry's body and began to lick more seriously. Licking the parts that haven't been 'cleaned' properly. Harry gave out a muffled cry. The man was all over Harry like a happy dog with a big bone. Closing his eyes, Harry could feel the gentle licking he was getting. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to admit this part. He felt good.

"S-Sesshomaru..." The said demon listened to the whimpering of his new mate and gently licked the side of Harry's leg.

"You seem to be trembling, Harry. Are you afraid?" Sesshomaru stopped licking his body and looked up.

"No. If I was, I would have been running out screaming by now. Will you...really be gentle?" Harry blushed as Sesshomaru gave him a slight grin.

"Of course I will. You're my mate. Why wouldn't I?" Sesshomaru returned to hovering over Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself to be swept away by a demon. Just as Sesshomaru was lowering his head to kiss Harry, someone started knocking on Harry's door. The demon gave a growl as Harry struggled to get up from the bed to get dressed. Sesshomaru stopped Harry from leaving the bed and made himself appear more animal then human.

"I'll come back. It's only the door!" Harry reassured him as he left the bed and quickly went to find some clothes. After he got a pair of pants and a shirt on, he opened the door but not completely all the way.

The person who had knocked was a co-worker from Harry's workplace. He was a skinny man who looked no older then Harry, with short, brown hair and hazel brown eyes. If the man had it his way, he'd have been a cross-country runner. This was Shawn Matthews. His parents had passed away a year ago and he was currently living with one of his cousins. He was also a friend of Harry's.

"The boss asked me to give this to you. May be early but I heard you needed the money so, if you plan on working over time, now's the chance." Shawn handed a paper to Harry.

He looked at it and noticed it was a once in a life time chance to be able to work for a lot of money. He noticed it would be during a parade of some sort and knew that it wouldn't hurt to participate.

"Alright, thanks." Shawn smiled and waved his goodbye as Harry shut the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry locked the door and sat down on the bed, not realizing that Sesshomaru was scowling. Feeling Sesshomaru's lips on the back of his neck, Harry allowed the man to continue his perverted ways. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru cut Harry's shirt at the back with just three of his nails.

"Hey, I need this shirt! S-Sesshomaru?" The demon had no response to what Harry had just said and was continuing the intimate moment he was having with him before the knock on the door came.

Pushing Harry down gently, Sesshomaru removed the torn shirt from Harry's body and seemed to swallow Harry's body with his eyes.

"I've never thought about this about another person before...you look delicious." The demon licked the side of Harry's face and gave a low growl.

Without thinking about it, Harry wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Startled at the sudden impulse that got Harry into the mood, the demon looked into Harry's eyes searching for a reason to why he was called to such a strange world in the first place. Not thinking anymore about it, Sesshomaru began licking Harry all over again, from his head to his legs.

The night seemed to last forever as Harry discovered a new meaning to pain and love at the same time. They stayed in bed a few hours into the morning. Harry could feel the demon's silky hair in his fingers as he opened his eyes. The man in front of him was now fast asleep, sleeping without a sound ecxept a soft breathing noise. Feeling a sharp pain in his neck, Harry lifted himself off the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping man next to him.

Harry felt his neck and felt the two puncture marks that Sesshomaru had dug his fangs into. Remembering the night felt heavy on his brain and Harry tried to block out the memory of the long night. His body began feeling heavy as he tried to get up from the bed. His back was aching and his butt was extremely sore.

He picked up a pair of underwear and some pants and put them on carefully. Harry looked up at his calendar and saw what day it was. A Monday. A day that meant he had work to do at the cafe`. He sat back down on the bed, careful not to wake the demon and slipped a pair of socks onto his feet. He quickly got up and picked out a clean shirt from his dresser drawer. He placed the shirt up and over his head.

"Harry?" He looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was just waking up.

"Sorry, didn't wake you up, did I?" The demon shook his head for a no and brushed the front of his hair out of his eyes.

"I thought I smelled another sweet scent so I thought I would see what it was." Harry tried to laugh but something got him worried.

Would the demon be OK if he was left alone in Harry's apartment? Or was he going to need to stay home and watch him? Harry was sure he would have to watch the demon's every move as to not disturb others around him. But there was no way he could bring Sesshomaru with him unless he explained that the man was his cousin and was a complete Anime addict who was taking a break from making video games. It was a brilliant idea that got Harry wondering how he'd come up with such an idea in the first place.

The first thing would be, was to change Sesshomaru's funny looking clothes to regular ones. Harry picked out a pair of extra underwear, jeans, socks and a shirt and tossed them as a pile to Sesshomaru. Getting the feeling the demon didn't know what to do with them, Harry quickly dressed the man himself.

"They smell so much like you, Harry. It's like a drug of some sort. Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked at the jeans with his finger nails.

"I've got work to do. You have to come with me other wise you'll...I don't even want to think of what would happen if you were by yourself." Harry picked up his cell phone and car keys.

It was a strange coincidence that Harry thought would never happen to him. To have to forget about his school for a whole summer and work during the summer without any messages or calls from his friends. It was as though they had abandoned him to fend for himself in the world of muggles. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, just that his driving was too perfect that he wanted to go back to riding his broom again. Every once in a while he would take his new broom from the chest and take to riding in the skies, feeling the long forgotten breeze of the wind through his hair.

"I'll take you on a tremendous ride after we're done. That is only if you do a good job in helping!" Harry wasn't so sure he could take the demon on a flying broom stick.

Feeling there was a lot he needed to know about Sesshomaru, Harry stuck the idea at the back of his head. It was a sure thought up plan to teach the man everything he knew, then give him a ride on the broom for being a good boy. Harry stopped in mid thought. Had he just thought of the man as a dog? He shoved the thoughts away when he went to take a good look at Sesshomaru's new outfit. The clothes had strangely fit to his size and seemed to make him look like a model in a fashion magazine. Harry was sure this would get him past a job interview and into a job, if the man was reliable enough to do so.

"Just follow me and try not to stray away." Sesshomaru looked at Harry as though he were crazy.

"How and why could I ever stray from your scent? It wouldn't be proper to leave my mate behind. I shall do whatever you ask me to, Harry." Sesshomaru kissed Harry's hand without hesitation and looked at the door knob.

"Move out of the way, I'll do it." Harry instantly stepped in between the door and Sesshomaru so the man could not get frustrated with it.

Turning the knob after unlocking the locks to the door, he let Sesshomaru out first. Harry led the way to the elevator, keeping a close eye on Sesshomaru so he wouldn't try anything funny while walking in the halls of the building. It was great to know the elevator was the only thing that could keep the demon calm. What the worst part for Harry was that he was grabbing him every time a guy would get close to him.

Harry wasn't sure he was going to like working at the cafe on a Monday morning. The elevator finally hit the lobby and everyone who was a male, rushed out the doors before Sesshomaru could even glare at them. Harry let out a small sigh and led Sesshomaru to the lobby's doors where the sun was shining in. Not feeling happy with the building having revolving doors for easy access, Harry looked back after walking out of the building and noticed Sesshomaru having a tough time getting the doors to cooperate with him.

Before anyone could cast weird glances at the strange tattooed man, Harry quickly helped him out of the doors and was now holding his hand so he wouldn't run into anymore problems. Harry was just thankful to have been living so close to the cafe that he began to wonder what sort of problems would have occured if they were to take the bus.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry this took so long to update! Problems arose, but I'm taking care of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love to see everyone liking it so far, I hope it won't get so confusing later on, but I'm sure it will make sense later on in the story. I sometimes confuse myself a little. But, on with the story!**

**Warning: Contains Violence, shounen-ai.**

**I do not take part in owning anything that was made for the Harry Potter series OR Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Not knowing of the consequences that would come their way, Harry was sure they wouldn't attract too much attention but because of Sesshomaru's strange looks and a man with the longest hair wasn't exactly normal in Harry's world. To compare the demon to an ordinary model, Sesshomaru would really stand out on top. Mistaking the strange markings on his skin as tattoos, people who were just passing by or waiting for someone watched the two of them walk by. As though in a trance, the men and women alike all watched the demon's silvery hair swaying sideways with an elegant grace.

Not noticing the attention he was getting from the people, he only realized it when he saw that Harry was looking around like a confused pup. Sesshomaru looked around also and finally noticed the small crowd of people beginning to come together to gawk at the couple. Feeling a need to protect Harry from anything dangerous, Sesshomaru quickly rushed to Harry's side and grabbed onto his hand, escaping from the gathering crowd, Sesshomaru felt a great joy inside of him. As corny as he thought it was, he and his lover got away from being a big commotion.

"Slow down, there's no one near us anymore!" Harry found this a bit awkward. It was one thing to declare your love for someone but when he took Harry's hand, he could almost feel a little emotion coming from the grip of the demon's hand.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the sky. It was indeed a good day to just sit on the demon he often rode back in his own world. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay like this with his new mate and he didn't know how long it would be for him to see Rin and Jaken again and wondered if there would be the day that he brought Harry with him. Sesshomaru looked back at Harry who was still as confused as ever as to what the man was doing now and smiled whole heartedly. Getting down on one knee, Sesshomaru held Harry's hand for a while and placed his lips onto Harry's skin. Harry began to protest but saw that the demon seemed to be really serious about the relationship. He got lost in the demon's sympathetic eyes as the man began to feel Harry's arm.

"S-Sesshomaru, we can't do this now! We need to get to work! I'll be late because of you!" Harry pulled his arm back which cause Sesshomaru to snap back into the real world that he was in.

"I'm sorry. I shall do whatever you ask and follow you. Your life is important to me now, Harry." Sesshomaru stood up and started walking in the direction that Harry was taking him.

"Ah...Sesshomaru, that's not the way of the cafe!" Harry hurried and caught Sesshomaru's arm.

"But you were leading me this way." Harry slapped his forehead and let out a little sigh.

"I was going to get a coffee from the coffee shop before going into work but since I'm late I can't go there now can I?" Sesshomaru blinked and looked at Harry with a blank look.

"I shall get this 'coffee' you spoke of and bring it to you while you're working. I'll make it quick." Sesshomaru straightened his fingers and looked like he was ready for a battle.

"Why must you resort to violence everywhere you go? It's getting on my nerves. Common sense number one, people don't like to be threatened so don't try it! Number two, getting angry for no reason is a good way of being put behind bars and for this last one, under any circumstances are you allowed to cause mischief. You said you would follow me so that's what I'd like you to do."

"Wonderfully said, though you tend to sound like someone I really don't like. However, I will see to it that I follow your demands and if you are unhappy, you may strike me if you ever feel the need." As though he had descended upon the earth as an angel, Sesshomaru walked away, carefree and confident.

Harry was impressed at how well Sesshomaru's words could move him so well. He was still a little worried about what to say to his boss when they arrive. He wasn't good at making up stories and was certain the story wouldn't pass...unless he had help from the demon. Harry's short plan and story was sure to make Sesshomaru a little famous. Just as they got to the small cafe, one of the workers who had come to Harry's apartment door just yesterday, had been the first to spot them.

"Hey, Harry! Who's this?" Shawn, the ever so hard worker who had just joined the cafe a few months ago, had a pleasant smile as they arrived at the door. Harry noticed he was doing his morning routine and as usual, had been sweeping up around the outside of the shop.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine, he's..." Harry had to take a double look at the demon. Should he lie about the man's name? Or should he just say it was Sesshomaru and leave it at that?

"I am Silas Doveva. You may call me Silas though." Harry looked at Sesshomaru with a shocked look on his face.

"Cool, what brings you here? To London I mean." Shawn asked him as he chuckled.

"I was thinking of working as a model here. If you could be kind enough to show me where an agency is, I'd be happy to work part-time here as well." Sesshomaru seemed to have captured Shawn's full attention.

"This guy's a natural at modelling. He's got the looks and the charms. I'm sure he'll do great. As for the agency for signing up to be a model...not sure unless you find out around town."

"I see well, thanks for your help. Come on, Silas." Sesshomaru followed Harry into the shop while Shawn continued sweeping.

* * *

**A/n: Well that's all for this chapter, I'm your host, Hina-chan! This story will be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll never figure out my new computer but oh well. I bring to you this very new chapter of Harry and Sessy! Also, I'm planning a sequel for this and I hope it won't disappoint you at all. Thank you readers!**

**WARNING: Contains a lot of humor, a few scenes of shounen-ai and best yet, tension!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or Harry Potter. Just shawn and the cafe!

* * *

**

The cafe was still closed as Harry could see and let out a sigh of relief. He led Sesshomaru into the back of the cafe and saw his manager sitting on one of the benches that were placed along the wall. The man looked up from his clip board that he was holding in his hands and smiled at his employee while pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and stood up. The manager was very flashy with a bright emerald colored suit, a black tie and matching black pants. His hair was short and black and his eyes gave off a mysterious aura on their own.

"Hoping to see your excellent work today, Potter. You did a fine job last week and had most of my girl customers falling head over heels for you. So Harry, could you introduce me to your friend?" The manager asked as he went to shake the demon's hand.

"Oh, this is...Silas Devova, he's staying with me until he can find work." The manager looked Sesshomaru up and down and smiled.

"Why not allow me to hand him a job? I'm sure we have a few spots left. By the way, there's a problem with the air conditioner so you'll have to excuse the poor circulation of the summer breeze. I hope it doesn't affect your working habits." Harry could just picture Sesshomaru putting on a display of himself in front of the women.

Making eye contact with his manager, Harry said yes to the idea and went to change into his work uniform while Sesshomaru studied the manager. He knew there was something more to this man that he had not been letting on. This made Sesshomaru feel more cautious and alert. His intentions were unknown but there was definitely a sense of danger from the man. Flicking a strand of his hair over his shoulder, Sesshomaru sat down on one of the benches to wait for Harry.

Feeling a slight tension in the air, the manager looked over at Sesshomaru and studied the man's tattoos. It wasn't exactly good for a business to allow a person to work when they had a few tattoos exposed. It was alright for a couple but only if they were out of the customers view and hidden under the working uniforms. Sesshomaru could feel the manager's gaze but didn't look over at him. Instead, he simply crossed his arms, arched his back and leaned against the wall and put one leg over the other.

Sesshomaru glared up at the light that was making the entire room shine brighter then a candle could. Watching a black fly hovering over him, he stared at the buzzing pest for a while before grabbing it with his hand in one, sharp stroke. The manager blinked a few times before saying anything.

"That move wth your hand might do well when entertaining the customers." The man had forgotten that a fly was still in Sesshomaru's hand and without the man noticing, Sesshomaru stuck the fly in his mouth and swallowed, cleaning the fly's blood and whatever liquid was left behind on his hand.

"Max, if it's all right with you, could I show Sesh- I mean, Silas around the shop a bit more before we open?" Sesshomaru looked up to see his mate clothed in a weird dress with a frilly looking white thing around his waist.

"That's a wonderful idea, he did come with you after all. Also if you would be kind enough to show him where we keep the uniforms, that would be a great help. I have to get going now but tell Shawn to order some more of those small cakes. Our customers seem to love those the most."

"Sure. Silas. Come with me." Harry turned around and began to walk out into the sitting area that was decorated with two small, fake trees on each side of the crimson colored couches.

Sesshomaru began to follow when the manager, without hesitation and without being noticed, caught the demon's arm. Sesshomaru turned around to see what the man wanted. Feeling something grabbing hold of his backside, Sesshomaru, on instinct, slapped the manager's hand away with his fingers.

"If you think I'll stop because of your feisty attitude, you better think again, Silas. You're beauty is overwhelming. I think I've fallen for you, Silas." The manager grabbed Sesshomaru's long hair and pulled his head back in a forceful way.

Sesshomaru winced at the sudden pain at his head and he gave a low growl. Pushing the demon to the floor without a sound, the manager smiled down at Sesshomaru with an eerie grin that would send a woman shivering. Sighing, Sesshomaru easily got the man off of him and and straightened his fingers, closing them in the shape of a fist. Without showing any emotion, Sesshomaru punched the manager square in the face, feeling the impact of his hand striking the man's once perfect face.

Blood was splattered on the floor that was coming from the man's damaged nose. Sesshomaru licked the blood from his hand that had come from Max. The manager coughed a bit and tried to wipe the blood off with his sleeve. His glasses had been punched off from his face and were now lying on the floor, a few glass shards had been missing from the frame. It was clear to the man that Silas did not like to be touched.

"Disgusting and vulgar. If you come near me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." With this said, he went to help Harry out in the sitting area.

"What took you so long to come out?" The young man had no idea what had just taken place.

"Let's just say a very dumb person tried to force their way into the shop. I stopped him." Harry was beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru was getting too used to this world.

"What happened to the manager?" Harry asked as he looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to take a little peek.

"He got caught in the battle between me and the intruder. His face was damaged by the attacker." Sesshomaru smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"We should at least phone the cops and tell them about it. What happened to the attacker?" Harry had no idea why he would ask such an obvious question. The evidence was right on his hand.

"I killed him while using that manager guy as a shield. Like I said, he got caught up in the battle." Sesshomaru quickly replied as he sat down at one of the tables.

Harry tried to make sense of the small details he had been given and suddenly realized what Sesshomaru had just told him. "S-Sesshomaru! You're not supposed to kill people like that. That's what we have the police for. What happens when someone finds the body?" Harry looked around the shop to see if Shawn or the other workers were listening.

"I made sure to hide the body behind a few trash cans." Harry looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw not one hint of lying. With his character, it was hard to tell what a lie was and what wasn't.

"Can I just ask one more thing? How is it that you know about modelling and trash cans? And where did you get that name?" Sesshomaru smiled and pulled a magazine out of his back pocket.

"I read this after you passed out. It was on the floor." Sesshomaru held the magazine up, showing the cover of the magazine.

On the cover showed a man and a woman embracing each other surrounded by what looked to be a forest with little critters surrounding them. Harry had to grab the magazine out of the demon's hands and shove it back in the man's back pocket.

"That's not for you to read! It's what we humans call a dirty magazine. Don't show it to anyone. And who's Silas?" Harry asked as he took the magazine out and began flipping through the pages like a mad man.

"He appears in most of the pages. I must say...he's a very interesting man to make a woman his own in just a day." Harry stopped flipping the pages and saw what Sesshomaru was talking about.

On what looked to be a poster like picture on both pages, the man who was known as Silas looked to be grabbing the naked woman's breasts with a devilish look in his eyes. Harry could tell why Sesshomaru had gotten a liking to the man in the book. It was because it resembled himself a lot. Putting the dirty magazine away, Harry brushed his hair back with his fingers and went behind the counter where the cash register was and crouched down.

"You will leave that magazine alone and ask me what something is. And don't be stupid. If a woman comes in here to stare at me or you, don't do anything that would make her upset with you, got it? This is my job and it will be yours too." Harry picked up an extra uniform and handed it to Sesshomaru and began to push the demon from behind into the changing rooms.

"I will do as you wish, Harry." Harry himself had to facepalm himself.

"Just try not to do anything more stupid. So just get undressed in this room." Sesshomaru looked at Harry in surprise.

"Are we that anxious to get in bed with me again?" Harry blushed furiously and shoved the demon into the room and walked in after him.

* * *

**A/n: Woah...Sesshy lies a lot huh? Ah well, tune in next time to see if Harry and Sesshomaru really do Make out or not! TBC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad to see that this story's doing so good. Got my printer working well and I'm hoping to create a wonderful story and print it out. I'm not sure whether I should send it to my uncle first or not. He said he knew a few editors who could help me out. But anyways, on with Sessy and Harry!**

**Warning: Violence, YAOI, humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. GOT IT?

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's lies had been growing like Jack's beanstalk and seemed to be in an everlasting loop hole of saying these lies. Harry felt pressured having to lie to Shawn who had just come back in from sweeping up outside and was now taking a small break at one of the tables in the cafe, chewing on a piece of cake that he bought for himself. Harry was in the process of showing Sesshomaru how to work the cash register when he suddenly felt the palm of the man's hand on his buttocks, groping him in front of Shawn, even thought he could not see what was going on, Harry was still quite flustered about it. Shawn didn't see the weird look on Harry's face but knew there was something going on between the two of them after hearing Harry's voice being muffled like he was holding himself from puking or spilling information. As for Sesshomaru, Shawn knew the man wasn't saying anything after Harry showed him the register but his mind went blank as his eyes were attracted to a woman walking by.

Harry began to nudge the demon aside with ease and felt proud for standing up against a demon. He had stood up against several things in his life but had never come across a full demon like Sesshomaru. The man himself had no problems with his mate pushing him away. It was an awkward moment however, when the manager was around the demon. Harry didn't understand why there would be such a tense atmosphere when those two were around each other but he didn't really want to ask Sesshomaru about the incident with the robber. He felt the hand on his backside being squeezed the life out of and looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru and found the man glaring at the manager.

'What's his problem?' Harry thought as he looked at the manager and back at Sesshomaru who had now removed his hand from Harry's behind and was turning it into a fist.

"I hope Silas is catching up and remembering what to do. Harry, Shawn, don't forget to pick up your pay cheques after your shifts are done. I'll be in my office for the rest of the day so if there is anything you guys need, come and see me." The manager left without another word spoken and Harry had just noticed that the manager had a swollen cheek and was wearing contacts instead of his regular glasses.

Harry began to get suspicious about what Sesshomaru had told him earlier. Shawn wasn't really paying any attention and was still gawking at the women who were passing by the shop. Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to be on edge for the rest of his training and Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking. From dropping the serving trays in just one try to trying just one of the fabulous cafe deserts, Sesshomaru had gobbled the rest of the displayed items and caused the cook to make more. It was as though Harry had brought in a kid for bring your kids to work day. Shawn was even having a hard time trying to catch up to Sesshomaru and all the messes he was causing for the shop.

In the middle of Harry's teaching Sesshomaru how to serve customers, Harry had to sit him down and allow himself to serve the demon to show him how it was done. Sesshomaru got most of the lines but the problem lied within the way he would try to seduce Shawn and Harry at different times. It freaked Shawn out to the point that he wanted to do something in the kitchens instead of being served to by a tense Silas.

"Stop trying to seduce me. Do it at home! There's only so much seducing you can do to a woman and it can't go any further other than looking gracefully at her." Harry explained to the man as he sat down again while Sesshomaru began to act as a waiter like Harry showed him.

"Would you like some cakes to take home with you, Harry?" Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head and smiled. Harry felt like the man was missing something.

"Doesn't sound right for some reason. You sounded like you were hiding something." Harry told him as he looked the man up and down from head to toe.

"I'm only trying to hide my feelings for you. I must say, it's very hard for me to do this when you're a customer here. Would you mind if I serve you in another way?" Sesshomaru asked in a seductive tone and began to get closer to Harry's face, fogging the glasses with his breath.

"Stupid moron, we're still in the shop! Stop molesting me and get your job right!" Harry pushed Sesshomaru away and caused the demon to collide with a serving cart that had been sitting nearby.

Harry rushed to grab the demon's hands before he could fall over but was dragged along with him in the tumble toward the floor. Sesshomaru smiled to himself secretly and wrapped his arms around Harry's body, trapping him in a bear hug. Realizing the position he was in, Harry tried to get up from Sesshomaru's body. Still feeling flustered from the butt attack previously, Harry began to imagine Sesshomaru's naked body from last night's events. He blushed as Sesshomaru's arms let go of his body and felt the sharp fingers grabbing his face, pulling Harry into the demon's beautiful face.

"Not here...Shawn's-" Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Never...speak of another male in front of me. Think only of me, Harry." Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead and smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru sat up with Harry still on his lap and kissed both of Harry's cheeks. Feeling the same feeling he had last night, Harry began to get a little drowzy. It was as though him being with the demon in this position was an addiction to a drug. The demon sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of his mate, who had on a dazed look. Sesshomaru held Harry's hands while keeping him upright with his legs.

The atmosphere changed to the same as it was back at Harry's apartment and Harry found himself being drawn to the demon's beautiful hair, eyes and his tattoos seemed to glow like glow in the dark stickers. He moaned softly and let Sesshomaru unbutton the front of his waiter's outfit that was covered at the bottom with a white, plain apron. Sesshomaru applied a few kisses to Harry's chest that was now exposed to the open for the world to see. Breathing heavily, Harry felt Sesshomaru's tongue drape over his nipples.

Saliva from Sesshomaru's tongue was still dripping from them when he retreated his tongue and began licking even lower. Harry was about to let out a cry of being tickled when Sesshomaru's hand clamped Harry's mouth shut from laughing out or making any sort of noise. The demon quickly removed his tongue from Harry's abdomen and his hand from Harry's mouth to take the young man's foggy glasses off. Feeling drawn to the young man's glossy, green eyes, Sesshomaru began to get into a bit of a frenzy and was starting to lick Harry's shoulders while peeling off the black uniform that Harry had on.

Examining Harry's ivory colored skin, Sesshomaru kept sniffing him like a dog and it was driving Harry mad. From sniffing at his hair to sniffing his skin, Harry didn't know what to do about the noise he was making.

"Can you please stop sniffing me like this, it's...hard to concentrate when you do that." Harry looked away in a bashful manner.

"It's just that sweet scent again. Your body is amazing, Harry. I should have come to this world sooner!" Sesshomaru had a hungry and demonic look to his eyes and Harry feared he was going to be eaten by him.

"I-idiot! You came out of a book, remember? I'll need to get someone's help with you. It's bad enough, you're at my-" Harry felt a sharp pain on his chest and looked down.

Sesshomaru was biting a piece of his skin but it didn't bleed. Before the two of them could go any further, a tap at the window caught Harry's attention. If it was a customer, Harry would be panicking. But it wasn't. To Harry's surprise, it was a barn owl with a letter in its beak, pecking at the window. Harry looked around to see if anyone had seen the owl at all and saw the coast was clear to retrieve the letter. Buttoning his uniform back up and fixing the wrinkles of his apron, and stepped out of the shop for a while to get the letter; Sesshomaru followed his lead.

The owl dropped the letter on the ground and took off before any passing people could see the bird. Harry picked up the letter and looked at it, reading the letters that looked as though they had been written in gold ink. He ripped the top open and took the letter out of the envelope. It had been a while since he had heard anything from the magic world and he was beginning to miss it very much. The letter was from Ginny, who had explained things that were going on at the moment at home with Ron and her other brothers.

He read the letter,

_Hey Harry, _

_It's Ginny. We've just gotten a letter from Hermione, and Ron and I were hoping you could come over to find out what happened to her. Her whereabouts are unknown at the moment and we have yet to hear from Luna and Neville._

_Ron's getting picked on by George more then ever and mother's in complete ruins at the moment. Hope you can tell us what your summer's been like, Harry._

_P.S. Ron's not angry anymore, Fleur had a good long talk with him. Please see him, Harry._

Harry folded the paper up and stuck it in his back pocket of his pants. Sesshomaru grabbed him instantly and pulled Harry into the shop. Not wondering what in the world was the strange looking creature that Harry had just accepted a paper from and thought nothing of it. Instead, knowing that Harry was OK with weird creatures, he accepted his mate even more.

Feeling the man's sharp fingers flicking open his black uniform once again, Harry fell back on top of Sesshomaru again. Harry felt strange indeed. His mind was going blank and he felt like he was craving something; like his brain had tasted drugs for the first time. He let out a soft moan as Sesshomaru finished where they left off. Without anymore distractions from anyone or anything. Harry's body reacted to the demon's gripping fingers that were getting lower and lower to his sensitive area.

As amazing as it was feeling to Harry, he couldn't get into the mood now. His long time friend was now missing and no one knew where she was. He stopped feeling Sesshomaru's touch and began to think about his friends once again. Sesshomaru himself stopped feeling Harry up and was now concerned about what he was thinking about at a time like this. Feeling pushed aside, Sesshomaru pulled Harry's head back with his fingers and and kissed his neck, ripping the buttons off his uniform with one hand.

"D-don't...Sesshomaru..." The said demon's eyes turned red in color and his hair began to grow wild like someone had let loose a large fan in the room.

"Silence! You've avoided me for too long. I need more energy from you, Harry." Sesshomaru stated as he proceeded to rid the young man of his clothing.

"A demon's always a demon, huh?" Harry asked and looked back as best as he could to turn his head.

Sesshomaru froze on the spot but his hand never left Harry's head full of hair and was keeping a strong hold on him. Shaking in anger, the demon let go of Harry's head and Harry got up quickly only to turn around to hug Sesshomaru. Sensing his powers growing by the minute, Sesshomaru quickly leaped a step back from Harry.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and Harry realized that sesshomaru seemed to be fighting himself not to turn into something even scarier then the regular form he was in now.

"Sorry. Sesshomaru...is there something you're hiding from me?" The demon returned to his normal self and the strange feeling in the air had disappeared in the snap of a finger.

"No. I think you're a bit depressed. Let's go find you friend. I'll help you." Sesshomaru got up from the floor and headed out the shop's front doors.

Harry sat there for a moment feeling surprised and confused at the same time. His mind wandered off to how Sesshomaru knew about Hermione's disappearance.

'He didn't see the paper at all...how did he know?' Harry thought to himself as he followed Sesshomaru out the door after leaving a small note on the counter for shawn and the manager to read, while he left behind his apron.

* * *

**A/n: They always get interrupted don't they? Well, don't worry, it's not the end of the job for Harry and Sesshomaru! After this, things get really complicated! I wonder how did Sesshomaru find out about Harry's friend missing? :o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Such a busy week for me. But I always have the time for writing/typing! I love stories. But anyways, I hope you look forward to this chapter! Got my first Mp3 player finally! It's so cool!**

**Warning: Contains a bit of mystery, male/male relationship, violence, just a little.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I only make up these stories!

* * *

**

Sesshomaru and Harry had made it back to the apartment and surprisingly didn't get many stares or glances from other people while they were walking. Although with the odd occurring moment that the demon felt someone watching him, he didn't seem to be attracting that much of attention like he was this morning. Making it up in the elevator, They waited patiently while Sesshomaru played with the buttons that were above the lit up button that they were headed for. Feeling slightly anxious of seeing his friends again, Harry tapped his foot against the elevator's carpeted floor and bit the bottom of his lip out of habit. He wasn't sure whose owl had dropped off the letter, only that he wanted to get to the old farm-like home that his long time best friend, Ronald, was living at. From what he had last heard from Ginny, their father had gone out over the seas of the muggle world and was researching the very simplest of sea creatures. The mother had been getting very friendly with Hermione's parents and had even invited them for a family dinner.

Expecting to stop on the floor he wanted, the doors opened and Harry was about to step out until Sesshomaru stopped him and pulled him back without giving him a reason why. Harry looked up while a few people got on the elevator with them and he saw that it was not their destined floor. Stepping back and trying to hide his face from such an embarrassing mistake, Harry shrunk to the back of the elevator, keeping a closer eye on the numbers that the elevator was passing by.

Harry could feel the strange pressure of patience was getting to Sesshomaru and he could not find any way on calming him down. Because Harry himself was also in an impatient mood and was dieing to get off the elevator and use his broomstick and invisibility cloak and see what Ginny was trying to explain to him. The people who had just gotten on, seemed to look a few years older then Harry. A man who had a full beard coming from his chin and going to the middle of his chest. The man looked to be between twenty-eight and thirty. The woman who stood next to him looked to be in her late thirties and was holding a bag with a small poodle inside, trying her best to hide the small animal. Harry knew it was against the rules for pets to be allowed in the building and then thought twice about Sesshomaru's actions and how it would affect the building's protocols.

Trying not to get them attracted towards Sesshomaru's tattoos or strange silver hair, Harry stood next to him so they would not look his way and try reporting him to be some kind of thug. The demon saw Harry standing next to him and smiled, not knowing the two other people on the elevator had been watching him this whole time. He draped his arm around Harry and held him close. Feeling the demon was making a scene and a fool of himself, Harry took Sesshomaru's arm off of his shoulder and gave the demon a hard look in the face.

"You know lady, there's no cats or dogs allowed in this place." Hearing the man in the elevator talking, Harry and Sesshomaru looked back at the bearded person.

"Rules have apparently been made to be broken. Just yesterday I've seen two people with dogs, coming and going. Don't start telling me that I should not be allowed with a pet of my own in here." The husky woman replied and turned her full attention to the elevator's numbers as it went up each floor.

Turning away from getting involved in such a small and un-noticeable problem, Harry and Sesshomaru exchanged glances but did not turn around again. The man and the woman had not spoken about anything else afterward and Harry and Sesshomaru were free from any strange tensions or small fighting that might have followed the small intentions that the bearded man might have had with the woman and her dog. The elevator stopped at Harry's floor and both him and Sesshomaru got off and headed down the hallway of the floor.

Harry got his set of keys out and began to look for the right one while Sesshomaru took one last look at the surroundings of the hallway before going with Harry wherever it was. Who knows, what if he wouldn't be able to come back? Sesshomaru didn't want to think about such a crude thought and blocked the thought away from coming back to his memory banks. Harry had a bit of confidence in finding his friend just as long as he didn't let his emotions get to him before hand. He remembered that he would not be alone and would get the help he needed with Sesshomaru, although he was still new at learning about Harry's first world, there was still another world for the demon to discover.

He was bound to make Ron and Ginny gawk in awe at the weird power he could use. Harry was not so sure the man would take a liking to having so many owls flying around him. From what Harry had heard before his and Ron's big argument, that Ron's mother and father had been storing owls for a while now only until they were old enough to go to their own homes in the wooded areas. The one to take them in had been Hermione's suggestion and responsibility with help from Ginny and Ginny's mother, Molly. The family of owls had been found by a construction worker who was taking a job to cut down a couple of trees. Hermione was the only one to stick up for the owls at this time and had done her research on zoos and felt they wouldn't enjoy the captivity as much as they would in the outdoors. So she took them to the only family she knew who were close with nature.

Heaving out a sigh of relief when he saw that his small owl had returned from a long and it was indeed, a very long journey, going to Neville's and then to Luna's home to deliver a few messages for Harry while he was busy with work. He wanted them to keep him updated on other news that might be going on while he was away from the witchery world that was awaiting his return. It was a reason Harry could not explain as to why he lived in the muggle world more than he would in the wizardry world. Thinking to himself as he went into the small apartment, Harry took the few letters from the small, brown owl's beak and left them on the night stand next to the bed.

Sesshomaru watched Harry pull a wooden stick with a bunch of straw stuck at the end of it and looked at the stick closely. Harry wondered what the man could be staring at and looked at his hand. Had he not really seen a broom stick in his own world? Letting the broom fall to the floor, Harry looked through his wooden trunk that he used to use when he was a kid, going to and from the Hogwarts school. It was a bit dusty from him not opening it as much as he used to. Harry found what he was looking for and pulled it out while carefully examining it to make sure it didn't have any scratches or splits in it. His wand seemed to give off a bit of a glow as Harry held it in his hand. He flicked his wand gently and muttered something under his breath as Sesshomaru watched in fascination. From mid-air, a blueberry muffin had popped up from out of nowhere and was sitting in the air, floating and waiting for someone to grab it. Harry smiled at the wand, knowing it was still able to be used and had no flaws in summoning the magic, he grabbed hold of the small but puffy muffin and took a bite out of it.

Harry gave the rest of the muffin to Sesshomaru while he put his wand inside his pocket and picked up his broomstick. It was time for him to see his friends after such a long time. Feeling a bit awkward for using his broom during a sunny day in a world that did not accept flying brooms, Harry beckoned for Sesshomaru to sit down on the floating broom that was sitting in the middle of the room, the front, aimed for the open window. He pulled his father's cloak out of the old chest and draped it around the demon's head first before putting it around his own body. Gripping the broom tightly, Harry kicked his feet off the ground, hearing a surprised grunt noise coming from Sesshomaru. It was definitely not an easy task having to keep a broom up in mid-air while holding onto a very slippery cloak that could fall off of them at any time. Although there was very little breeze coming up at them that might cause the cloak to blow away, there was the problem that a flock of birds might decide to head in their direction.

Sesshomaru kept squirming on his not so comfortable seat and kept trying to see how the broom was able to be in the air. It would be no different then if he were sitting on top of a large demon but this required a lot of leg muscle to keep up this act for so long. The tiny owl that had just arrived at Harry's apartment had now appeared beside them, flapping its wings tirelessly. Harry pulled the broom to a gentle stop as to not let the cloak fall off their heads and pulled an elastic out of his head that was used for putting up a ponytail. He grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's silvery and flowing hair with both hands and quickly gathered the hair together to make a pony tail at the back of the demon's head.

"What are you doing? We could fall and you're not scared?" The demon asked as Harry finished up with what he was doing and draped the long tail over the man's shoulder.

"It's a magic broom stick. We won't fall unless something knocks it down. Your hair's getting in my way and I can't see. And if I were to sit in front of you, you'd just do something weird to me while we're flying." Harry pushed the broom's handle downward and got the broom to fly again.

"You misunderstand me, Harry. I would never do something to make you upset. Plus, your friends are my friends too. If someone is on an important mission, you would not want to get in their way, right?" Sesshomaru smiled back at him while the small owl that had been following them, gave up in flying and had rested itself on Harry's broom at the very back.

"How very considerate of you." Harry replied as they passed over a few more houses before going over a couple of meadow-like areas that shaped the small hills.

* * *

**A/n: That's all for now and I do mean my honest sorrows that I wasn't available to upload the chapter. Read and review please!**


End file.
